Something Worth Saving
by Demonsil
Summary: Deidara is 7 years old, Cold, Tierd, Hungry, And Alone. Until a 18 year old Man on a Mission finds him sleeping, Broken, and cold leaning against a tree. Better then It really Seems Shouta People,A reason To even read the story! //Hiatus SORRY!//No Muse//
1. Abuse

Sasori isn't a puppet Yet, and He's 18 Years old.

---

A 7 year old blonde haired boy walked down the road. He didn't know where he was going, Or what he was doing, All he knew was that he had to get out of the house. Tears stained one half of his face. While blood stained the Other. He had been in so much Pain, Unbareable pain, It hurt like no tomorrow, No tomorrow. He continued to walk down that road. He never noticed a hunched over man walking on the other side of the road. As they passed he never looked up, Like he could see anyway, he was walking on the right side of the road. It had been his left eye that was gone. The hunched over man glanced at the small frame of the child with a small turn of his head. He noticed the blood dripping down the boys face, No emotion showed on his face, Why should he care for a small useless child? He was 18 years old, His childhood was left behind to sit on a shelf many years ago. But still, Somewhere inside his hunched form he still felt a bit sad for the small boy. But a small boy wouldn't get in the way of a mission, So he kept walking.The boy started to sob as he went back to his pained memories.

---

_"I hate you!" The older Man yelled at him. "HATE! Do you hear me Child?!" He screamed. The small blonde boy huddeled in the corner of the room and shivered, not from the cold draft that was comeing in from the open window, But from Fear. He feared his father, His Abusive Father. Anything the small boy did would get his father angry, but he couldn't understand WHAT he did wrong. The older man walked over and grabbed the front of the boys shirt, lifting the small frame up off the floor. "You are WORTHLESS, I don't even know why I agreed with your pathetic mother to have a child." He spit at the child. He whimpered and struggeled against the grip. He was smacked. "I'm not done yet!" Another yell. The father took out a knife and held the child to the wall. Another figure walked into the room and yelled something. The small boy was crying for his life but nothing helped. His father plunged the knife into his beautiful left Ocean colored eye. He screamed in pain and was dropped to the floor. He couldn't think, he didn't want to. His mothers body lay near. "Run now My Child." She said in a horse whisper. "Don't come back. I'll wait for you." She said with her last breath. His father; Hit in the head with something after stabbing the boy was now starting to move. The child whimpered in loss of his mother and in fear of his father. He ran out of the house as fast as his 7 year old body would let him. _

---

"Mother..." He choked out, it began to rain and he didn't know where he was. This was all new to him, Being on his own. He needed soft and gentle arms to wrap around his small frame, To whisper sentences that ment nothing, but full of love in his ears. He shivered and started to cry harder. He walked on more, not sure where he was or what he was doing. He got to a small pond and looked around. Nothing, Not even a small duck could be seen sitting on the pond to bask in the mid-afternoon glory the sun had on the earth in the mid-afternoon. He cleaned his face and sighed. He wanted to be done crying. He finger combed his shoulder length blonde hair, Taking his bangs and pulling it infront of his left eye so he couldn't see the disgusting color it was turning. He just wanted to be reminded that what ever he did was wrong. He sat down by a tree and leaned against it. Seeking warmth that would never be givin to him. He fell into a deep sleep.

The hunched man got down with his mission early and was walking back to a base somewhere over the rainbow. (Not really..)He decided that it would be wise to stop and rest, much of his energy was gone. He stopped and looked around. Nothing, He didn't notice a blonde boy sleeping. A man slipped out of the Hunched thing. Red hair fell in his eyes just slightly, While brown eyes looked over everything. He sat there and worked on the puppet he used to walked around in, Defense and Hiding. He heard a whimper and his head whipped around, Looking right at the tree the blonde boy was curled against. He walked over and staired down at it. (Haha.. It) It whimpered again. He racked his brain from where he saw the boy, He remembered. _'On the Way to the village..' _He thought to himself. He nudged the boy with his foot and the boy's lonely cyan colored eye fluttered open. He scrambeled back against the tree and whimpered again.

"What are you Doing here?" The red Haired man Asked.

"I-I don't K-Know, un." The blonde boy Mumbeled.

"I saw you walking on the road. How long have you been here?"

"A while.. I guess, un."

"Where do you Live?"

"No where.." The boy said, just barly able to be heard. For the read head, Asking three questions was A LOT of talking. Unlike the blacked haired man back at the base. The red haired man kneeled down by the boy, The young boy flinched, but the red head pretended not to notice. He placed a hand on the blondes shoulder. The boy flinched and whimpered again.

"P-please S-s-stop.." He cried out slightly. The red haired man took his hand off the boy. He got up and walked back to the hunched puppet he had laying on the ground, opening the hatch that he himself got into, he pulled out a spare cloak. He walked back to the boy and kneeled down again.

"What's your Name?" The red head asked.

"D-Deidara, un."

"Do you always say Un?"

"Hai."

"I see."

"Deidara, would you come back to where I stay? Train and become loyal to the leader?"

Deidara looked up and pain and fear showed in his eye, he couldn't anwser. The red haired man Waited Pataintly.

"Hai, un."

The red haired man looked at the blonde boy with surprise. He never thought the broken boy would really say yes. He took the boy by the upper arm and pulled him to his body. With a yelp the boy was up against a warm body, he shivered when a hand was placed on his back, wrapping the spare black,white, and red cloak around his very small frame. The red haired man got up and walked back to the puppet and sat down again, Leaning up against it. He put the small child in his lap and looked at him, the small boy sat there and looked at the red hair with confusion and fear in his eye.

"Whats behind your bangs?"

"Nothing." The blonde haired boy said, He shivered slightly when a hand went to the bangs and started to play with the soft hair that covered the left side of his face. The red haired man moved the bangs to the side. The small boy was right. There was nothing but a disgusting colored hole in the side of the boys face. He put the blonde hair back and pulled the boy into his arms.

"I'm Sorry." The red haired man mumbeled in the boys ear. Sending a shiver through the boys spine. He really did feel sorry.

"F-for what, un?"

"Nothing.." The man said, brushing off the matter.

"W-whats you N-name, un..?" The blonde boy asked The red haired man, His cheek resting on the mans shoulder as the mans hands we're around his waist and back.

"Sasori."

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and hugged it tightly.

"Thank you Sasori-danna, un." The blonde boy fell asleep.


	2. Bite Me

Thank you too ALL the reviewers, Really I didn't expect to get 4 reviews in 1 day. Thank you to:

Teaked-up: That Idea is really good, I'll do that, A 7 year old Deidara instead of 10. Thank you fo reviewing!

Tenshi Youkai no Yugure: The mouths in Deidara's hands are coming in! And yes, this story will continue for as long as I have Ideas! Ideas are welcome!

marufu-chan: You must Wait! Tee Hee, And i'll try to keep up the good work, Thank you for reviewing!

Sanctus Espiritus: I'm glad you think it's Cute! I'll update as soon as I can!

-Cookies for All!-

**Note: I do not own Naruto, I Really wish I did, Because... You don't want to know. Sasori Is this Fanfic Is going to be 18, so on and so forth, Chapter one Has been Changed So that Deidara is at the age of 7, and Sasori is at the age of 18. I am sorry for any Spelling mistakes I make, I will go back Later and fix them. Also, Ideas are Also Welcome! I would LOVE to get Ideas!**

----

Sasori blinked when he heard the words the small 7 year old child just spoke. It made him almost regret that he kept walking when he was on his misson. He heard the small childs breathing even out as he asumed the small child fell asleep. He smiled, just ever so slightly as the child yawned against his shoulder. He moved his body and took the small boys hands in his own, moving his arms around so that the boy was leaning back slightly in his arms so he could fall asleep again. As his hand intertwined with the small boys he felt something lick the palm of his hand. A shiver went down the red heads spine and he looked at his hand. 'Why is there spit on my Hand?!' He mentally thought. More like screamed, but thats okay too. He moved the child to lay down in his lap, doing so, something bit his finger. His arm flew back and he looked at his hand with the hurt finger. 'This child.. Is still asleep.. And yet, something it trying to eat me Alive!'

There was a slight gurgle and Sasori looked down at the boy, a dumbfounded look was plastered on his face as he saw tounges on the boys palms. He gave a disgusted look but paid it no mind, There we're a lot of people like this where he and the boy would be going. Like the Weasle, moody, Hated to talk and was going to go blind one of these days even though he was younger then the 18 year old Sasori. And then there was Sharky, like his Nick-Name, he was a shark, annoying, but still a shark. The red head looked up and laughed slightly when he thought of the bi-polar canibalistic plant man. Yep, that just about decribes the man in one Simple sentence. Sasori hugged the small child to his chest and rocked back and forth ever so slightly and let him fall asleep.

---

The sun appeared on the lake in a simple firey explosion. The blonde haired boy woke up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He woke up in the lap of the red haired man and smiled just slightly. He couldn't remember where he was, or what he was doing. He looked up and saw the red haired man, eyes closed. The blonde amused he was sleeping and didn't want to wake him, but how could a 7 year old child keep still? Well, this one had pratice, if his father told him to do something, he would do it. So he kept still for as long as he had to. He looked down at his palms and smiled.

"Shhh Righty, Lefty-San! You don't want to wake people up." He whispered to the gurgleing hands that threatened to wake the red head.

"Can you Please explain to me, Why there are Mouths on your hands?!" The red head exclaimed, Makeing the blonde boy jump with fear, Sasori felt somewhat bad when he heard the small whimper that excaped the blonde boys small lips.

"Sorry." He whispered and took the boy by the arm and pulled him into his lap.

"I've always had them, un." He said in a timid Voice. The red haired man only sighed and stood up, pulling the 7 year old up with him.

"We have to get to the base before this afternoon. So we have to go Now." Sasori said, Placing a hand on the blondes head and rubbing it Softly.

"Hai." The young blonde said, His voice cracking from a little crying in the night and from being scared that something would happen to him in this 'base' The older man was talking about. He watched as the older man got into the hunched form and motioned for him to follow. The small boy hesitatied before following the man, He fiddeled with a strand of hair and kept quite.

---

I know it's Short, But I don't know when I'll be able to get on the computer again.

Ja Ne! -Demonsil. Read, Review, and Cookies will be rewarded!


	3. Needed

9 Reviews Guys, That's A lot. For me at least! Thank you!  
Fireangel325: I'm glad you like the story so Far, I do Too! And Fine! hands you A cookie Don't Be pushy! Ha ha, Just kidding.  
Razzberryfigs: I'm really glad you think it's Cute! I'll try to keep it up, Thank you!  
marufu-chan: I'm not deceiving you! Ha-ha, I'll keep up the good work, Trying to make the chapters longer!  
Tweaked-up: I'll Share Deidara and Sasori With You, Ne? And of course I used your Idea, I liked the fact that Deidara is 7 years old, Instead of 10. My brother is almost 10, and he's Really moody. And yes, You can have Two Cookies! hands two Cookies  
Kitsui: Don't Cry, Even if it is Emotion! I shall update When ever I can! hands cookie 

**Note: I do not own Naruto, I Really wish I did, Because... You don't want to know. Sasori Is this Fanfic Is going to be 18, so on and so forth. I am sorry for any Spelling mistakes I make, I will go back Later and fix them. Also, Ideas are Also Welcome! I would LOVE to get Ideas! Cookies are Rewarded Too!**

**Note Two: Hidan and Itachi Appear in this Chapter. Slight Fluff in this two. (Hugging, Hand holding)**

-  
Sasori's POV.  
It has been about 30 minutes since we have left the clearing.. He hasn't complained once.' He thought to himself. He was starting to get a little worried for the boy and his gurgling hands, But what could a heartless man like him do to comfort the boy? Nothing. Or so he thought.

"Deidara?" I asked, It was strange to talk from inside my Puppet, But what the heck, I'll take the fault. I watched as he looked up, Tears we're threatening to poor out from his ocean colored eye, in that moment I wanted to jump out from my puppet and comfort him, But I know it could end up bad.

"Nani?" He asked in a sweet innocent voice, One that could make any person melt into a puddle of blah. Blah, Who says blah? However, I looked at him with my puppet when he talked.

"Are you okay?" I asked, Concern showing clearly on my face, But I was Glad that he couldn't see it.

"Hai, un." He said he looked at his hands and shuddered slightly. I could tell there was something wrong. I wanted so bad to just stop and hold him close. So much for my emotions and life being locked up and left on a shelf huh?

"Are you sure?" I asked him again, Hoping to get what ever was pent up out.

"No." I gave him a confused look.

"I have no mother, un." He slightly cried out. I felt so bad inside.

"What happened?" I questioned him

"She died, un."

You know when a small child says something and you feel so bad for it that you just want to run over and hug the thing to death? Well, this is one of those times., But I couldn't, all I could do was sit and watch as the small child needed someone.

_Normal POV ---2 hour Time skip, 11:00am---_

The hunched man was feeling bad, Really bad for asking the blonde boy so many questions. There was nothing he could do for him, but sit. The hunched man kept walked and the blonde followed aimlessly.

"Are you getting hungry, Deidara?" The hunched man asked the blonde boy after he got over his emotional stage for the day. The blonde boy looked up with a glittering blue eye, The man inwardly laugh a little. They stopped at the side of the road covered in trees, the red haired man went behind a tree and climbed out of his puppet. He walked back to the blonde who waited patently for Sasori to appear before running over and wrapping his small arms around his waste. Sasori looked down at the blonde with brown eyes, shock filled them. Sasori, The man who killed the Kazekage of the sand village, allowing himself to be hugged by a child 1/3rd of his age. A child who could be easily cut down in one swift movement and wouldn't feel a thing. He looked down again and saw a ocean colored eye filled with tears looking at him. He picked the boy up and held him close, the little boys arms went right to the mans neck and wrapped around it.

"Do you want a sandwich?" The red haired man asked the blonde. He let go of the mans neck and leaned back a little, causing Sasori to support his back.

"Hai, un!" He said slightly happier then he had been the day before. Sasori put the child down, despite the whimpers he got from the small boy, he inwardly grinned. He put a hand in his cloak and took out a sandwich and handed it to the boy. The blonde boy unwrapped it and took a huge bit.

"Easy, easy." The red haired man said taking the blonde by the arm gently and sat down with him in his lap.

"You'll choke, and then You won't get to see the people back at the base." Sasori chuckled slightly when the blonde boy stiffened.

"Don't worry.. The won't eat you.." Sasori thought for a moment, Well.. Zetsu might try.' He decided not to tell the blonde boy this, just incase he decided to run away, and right now, Sasori would miss the blonde boy and his gurgling hand-mouths. The boy started to eat his sandwich again, This time eating it slightly slower then he had been. Sasori smiled and stood up, causing the boy to fall forward and hit the ground with a small thud. A tear fell from his ocean colored eye, Sasori looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Sorry.." He said, trying his very best to really sound like he cared, for him, it was very hard, being the man that he was, he didn't feel for other people, much less 7 year old children.

"Sasori-danna.." The blonde boy cried slightly, The red haired man tilted his head and pulled the boy up by his upper arm, Crashing there bodies together and holding the boy close. The blonde boy grasped the front of his cloak and cried into it. Sasori could only stand there and let the boy get rid of his worries, his pain, his sorrow.

"Come.. We have to keep moving, I want to be there in a few hours." The red haired man said, kneeling down so he was the same height as the blonde haired boy.

"'Kay, un." The small boy said. Sasori went behind the tree and got back inside his puppet. He began to walk down the road again, The small blonde tailing him close.

_---  
Ja ne! I hope you liked it. Just kidding, I'm pulling your leg.. cookies for you But this little interruption will be a time skip, there by the Akatsuki base okay? Also, Sasori's puppet can be put away in a scroll, just so you don't get confused when I mean by put away' when it comes it.  
-  
---Remember- 4 hour time skip 3:00pm---_

The red haired man put away his puppet and looked at the boy. He was shaking slightly, with either fear or excitement, he couldn't tell. They we're 10 minutes from the Akatsuki base, but still, it had been a long day from them both.

"Danna.." The small boy said grasping the red haired mans cloak in his tiny hands. Sasori looked down and saw the slight fear in the boys eyes. He kneeled down and hugged the boy, standing back up he held the boy tight and smiled slightly.

"I'm scared, un."

"Why?"

"I don't know them.."

The red haired man could understand that, It would be hard for the 7 year old boy to fit in, even if the leader allowed him to stay. Sasori began walking and whispering to the boy trying to get him to fall asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with everyone's complaining. He smiled ever so slightly when the blonde wrapped his arms around the Red heads neck again. The blonde boy gently drifted off to sleep. Sasori sighed and looked at the base that appeared in front of him. Using a Jutsu the leader himself taught everyone he moved the boulder and walked in. Peace and quite. He looked around and growled slightly when he saw Hidan walk around a corner in the hall way, with his big mouth the word of Sasori having a small child with him would travel, fast. Very Fast. Sasori slipped into the shadows and attempted to make his way to the leaders office. A hand gripped the red heads shoulder.

"Sasori." The cold voice said. Sasori sighed and looked over his shoulder and glared at Itachi.

"Yes, Itachi?"

"That Child."

"What About him?"

"You better go to the leader before you try to do anything to the boy."

Sasori gave him a horror struck face. Did he seriously just say that?!' Sasori pondered to himself.

"Itachi, It's not what you thi-"

"Just go to the Leader." The black haired, red eyed boy disappeared. Sasori sighed and kept walking. He got to the leaders door in record timing and woke Deidara up.

"You have to be quite, Only when he talks to you can you say anything. Got it?" Sasori told the small child. The small boy nodded tiredly and followed Sasori when he knocked on the leaders door and was permitted to enter.

"Sasori, Was the Mission successful?" The leader asked in a slightly deep voice.

"Hai, It was Sir." Sasori said, bowing slightly.

"I've heard from Zetsu that your not.. Alone."

Sasori mentally Swore, he forgot all about Zetsu and how he guarded' The entrance when he wasn't spying or on a mission. The red haired man sighed.

"Hai, I am not alone."

"Well then, We're is he?" Sasori took The small child's hand and pushed him forward a little bit causing the child to squeak in protests when Sasori let go of his tiny hand. The leader stood up and looked over his desk, eyeing the small boy with dark eyes.

"He can stay." The leader told Sasori.

"Just like that? He can stay?"

"Unless he wants to meet Zetsu and his bipolar self, Then I expect I do the question asking Akasuna No Sasori." The leader implied.

"Hai. We'll be leaving now." The leader just nodded and waved them away, mumbling anyway how he had so much paperwork to do. Sasori picked up the small child once more and held him close. He really didn't want to meet anyone else, and luckily he didn't when he was on his way back to his bedroom.

Sasori walked into his room and put the small child on his bed. Petting the small child's blonde hair he gave a small smile and got ready for an afternoon of sleep. Sasori climbed in next to the boy and held him close. This was the first time in about 6-7 years that he allowed someone to get close to him. He wasn't about to let it go as of this minute.

"Danna.." Came a small voice from the blonde boy.

"Hmm.?" Came a tired reply from the red head.

"What are we doing tomorrow, un?"

"We'll think about it when tomorrow comes Deidara, right now, go to sleep." Sasori pleaded slightly. Mentally begging the boy to go to sleep. The small boy replied with an Okay, un and curled against the red heads side. Burying his face in the red heads arm and falling fast asleep. Sasori smiled. This was no regular smile that he did, this was a real; Sasori is a happy-go-lucky 18 year old man kind of smile. The red head turned his head and kissed the boy gently on the forehead. His eyes soon drooped and he fell asleep, waiting for what ever tomorrow may bring.

_---  
This chapter might seem like the end, but it's not, just so you know. Read and review Please! It's 12:00 at night, I was working on this chapter ALL DAY LONG, like literally, All day long. This is turning out to be a really good story, Deidara, being the girly guy that he is, Tee hee :3 is going to have to get hit on by someone, I need Ideas. Itachi, Hidan, The Akatsuki leader, Or Orochimaru? Please review with Ideas, If Orochimaru appeared in this it would be that he "Raped" Deidara and Sasori found out so he left. But do Note, When I mean hit on. I mean taken into a dark room and.. Yeah.. So please Review. Cookies are Rewarded, and maybe more SasoDei action :3 Ja ne!_

_**ENDING NOTE:I forgot to Add this, So i'm going to change it. Ja ne, means like good bye, Something like that. And Also, Deidara won't get raped until later, I only have the people up there to choose from so That I can get Ideas and Plot everything all out. **_


	4. Katsu!

**Note: I do not own Naruto, I Really wish I did, Because... You don't want to know. Sasori Is this Fanfic Is 18, so on and so forth. I am sorry for any Spelling mistakes I make, I will go back Later and fix them. Also, Ideas are Also Welcome! I would LOVE to get Ideas! Cookies are Rewarded Too!**

**Note Two: Kisame and Orochimaru Appear in this Chapter. Slight Fluff (Hugging, Hand holding)**

* * *

marufu-chan- I'll keep Orochimaru Away. Just for you! XD (For the Most Part, he Does come in this Chapter.) 

When love and death embrace- You never Know, It is Sasori your talking about, His Patience has to wear out Sometime!

Arts A Bang un- He won't get 'Raped' I'm planning it out so that Sasori will 'rescue' him before anything happens. It will happen when he's around 13 or So, Remember he's only 7 now.

Tweaked-up- I do use 'Small' A lot don't I? Hn (Took Hn, from Itachi!) XD Lobster, is 'somewhat' Really good! Sharing is good too! XD (hands another Cookie)

Panda's Forever Yeah- Hehe, Because it's Itachi? And Itachi's just.. All.. Itachi-ness?

* * *

Sasori woke up to the sound of a yellow bird outside the only window in his room, he laid an arm over his eyes and sighed. He moved his arms to see if the blonde boy was still sleeping, He wasn't in the bed. Sasori looked at the window and saw Deidara standing there, trying to touch the yellow bird that was sitting on a branch by the window, Deidara slightly pouted when the bird flew away due to his recklessness. Sasori chuckled causing the boy to jump and turn around. 

"I'm sorry, un." Deidara said quickly.

Sasori motioned for the boy to come back over to the bed, which he did with a small smile on his 'perfect' face. Deidara climbed on the bed and sat by Sasori, one of the red head hands when to the boys hair and played with it.

"No need to be Sorry. You like birds?" Sasori asked quickly, trying to get to a subject the boy might enjoy. Sasori smiled slightly when the boys face lit up.

"Hai, un!" He said quickly.

"What's your favorite bird?"

"Crane, Un." Sasori got curious of why the boy would choose such a bird.

"Hmm, Why?"

"I don't Know, Sasori-Danna, Un."

"Want to here a Story?"

"Hai, un!"

Sasori smiled and took the boy in his arms, he held the boy close and rested his head on Deidara's shoulder. He smiled when the little boy giggled from the warm breath that was being blow onto his cheek.

"This is a story about an old Man and Women who find a small child, A girl," Sasori said, Deidara nodded and sat and listened.

"Swirls of snow blew across the path as the old man started home. He had stayed

out hunting longer than he should have, but he still had no luck. There would be

no meat to put in the soup that his wife was cooking.

He quickened his pace so that the storm would not overtake him before darkness set in.

But then he heard a plaintive cry. Slowing his pace to look, he saw that a great bird had

been caught in a trap. It was struggling to free itself, its wings beating the ground and

stirring up the snow.

He drew nearer and saw that it was a white crane. Hunger gnawed at the old man's

stomach, but the crane was so beautiful that he could not kill it. He released it from the

trap, and the crane flew away swiftly and silently through the falling snow.

Later that evening, after finishing their thin soup, the old man and his wife sat by the

fire, glad to be warm while the storm howled outside. Soon there was a knock on the

door, a timid knock scarcely able to be heard above the wind.

"Who can that be?" said the old woman. "Who would be out on such a night?"

Her husband went to the door at once. Opening it a crack, he saw a surprising sight. A

tall, slender girl, clad only in a summer garment, stood there trembling from the cold.

"Come in! Come in!" said the old man. He led her to the fire.

"You poor child!" said his wife. "Where did you come from, and why are you out on such

a cold night?"

"I lost my way," said the girl. "Can I stay with you until the storm is over?"

"Of course," the old couple said. Seeing that she was extremely tired, they didn't ask

any more questions that night. The girl was so beautiful and looked so frail that they

were a little in awe of her. Soon the wife had tucked her into bed, where the girl fell into

a deep sleep.

For a week the storm raged. The old man finally went to the village to see if anyone

knew the lost girl, but no one did. When he returned home, the girl was helping the old

woman as she did every day.

After talking it over with his wife, the old man said to the girl, "We would be pleased if

you would stay with us for a while. Maybe someone will come looking for you, but until

then, please stay as long as you'd like."

The days passed pleasantly and quickly. The girl was a great help around the house, and the old couple soon grew to love her gentle ways. One day the girl said to them,

"You have been very kind to me. I think of you as my parents, and I want to repay you

for your kindness. If you will buy me some thread, I will weave cloth that you can sell in

the village."

"You are like the daughter we never had," said the old woman. "You do not need to

repay us."

"Ah, but it would be my pleasure to weave," said the girl. "I have only one request.

While I am weaving, please do not come into my room. No one must watch me

weaving."

Soon the loom was clicking and clacking, ton-ka-la-ton, ton-ka-la-ton. Far into the night

and all the next day the girl worked.

Early the following morning she brought out the cloth. Never had the old man and his

wife seen such beautiful material such colors, such delicacy!

"Now," said the girl, "you must take it to the village. You will get a good price for it, I

think."

She was right. The old man was very pleased when he returned with much gold. "This

will take care of us for some time," he said delightedly.

A few weeks later the girl again went to the loom. Ton-ka-la-ton, ton-ka-la-ton. Again

she came out with gorgeous cloth to be sold in the village.

Winter gave way to spring, and pink cherry blossoms bloomed outside the window.

Birds flew about singing in the sweet warm air. How good it was to plant the garden and

to walk about together after the work had been done.

One morning the girl said that she had envisioned weaving the most beautiful cloth of

all. She danced about the house and could hardly wait for the old man to bring home

the weaving thread. Then she went to her room and shut the door.

For two days she worked. Tonka-la-ton, ton-ka-la-ton, day and night, hour after hour.

On the third day, the old woman noticed that the door stood open--only a crack, but

enough to see inside. She pointed it out to her husband.

Perhaps they only meant to pass by, but curiosity got the best of them. They peeked in.

There at the loom stood a great white crane, plucking out its feathers and weaving them

into the cloth. Seeing this, the old woman gave a little gasp. The crane looked up. The

old man and his wife turned away immediately, but it was too late. They went outside

and sat down, saying nothing.

A short time later, the girl came out carrying the most beautiful cloth anyone had ever

seen. It was beyond description. "Ah, my parents," she said, "now that you have seen

me in my true form, I cannot stay with you any longer. This cloth will bring much gold. It

is my farewell gift to you."

"Don't go! Don't go!" said the old man and the old woman. "We want you to stay with us forever. You are our daughter."

"I'm sorry, my parents. I love you, but I must go." So saying, she changed again into the

great white crane. She flew under the cherry tree, causing a shower of pink petals, then

she rose up, up into the pale-blue spring sky." (1)

Deidara looked back and smiled at his 'Danna' who also gave him a pet to the head and a very tiny smile as well.

"Sasori-Danna, who told you that story, un?"

Sasori moved Deidara out of his arms and got up off the bed, getting dressed he walked to the door and motioned for the little boy to follow. Deidara got off the bed with a swift hop and ran to Sasori. Deidara was dressed in black pants and a mesh long sleeve shirt that Sasori had given him. Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and smiled., when the older man didn't try to take his hand away from him. Sasori looked down at the smiling child and laughed slightly.

"Are you Hungary, yet?" He asked. The small boy looked up and nodded his head to Sasori.

"Good, so am I." Sasori picked up the small child so that they would get to the 'dining' room faster then they would have if they we're both walking. Before Sasori walked in he made sure everyone was just about out of the room. The only people who we're in there was Itachi, Kisame and Orochimaru. Itachi wouldn't bother them, Kisame might ask a few questions, but Orochimaru.. You never know with him. Sasori set the child down and motioned for him to follow. Deidara did and walked by his 'Danna'.

Deidara sat at a table while Sasori made him toast. (2) Itachi was reading a book, but he didn't look up when the man and Boy walked into the dining room. Kisame was Sitting by him, fiddling with his sword. He was about to ask Itachi a question but the Uchiha heir just held up a hand and it was dismissed. Orochimaru on the other hand looked up and glared at the blonde boy. He got up from a spot on the floor and walked over to the table.

"My my Sasori, I never knew you had a thing for little boys."

"No, Orochimaru, That's you." The Red head sat down beside Deidara and handed him his toast. Deidara giggled slightly and eat the toast happily.

"Sori'-danna?" Deidara said in a sweet innocent voice looking up at Sasori.

"Hmm..?" Sasori replied lazily from his spot at the table. Orochimaru looked on.

"What are we doing today, un?" He asked.

"I have a puppet to work on, You can watch, but I have clay in the room if you want to play with it." Deidara nodded happily and finished his toast. Orochimaru reached over and pet Deidara softly on his head. Deidara frowned and tried to swat the hand away like a cat.

"Cute.." Orochimaru mumbled. Only Sasori heard him, And that's what he wanted.

Sasori walked away and stood in the door way.

"Coming Deidara?" He asked. Deidara looked around Orochimaru and gasped slightly when he was about to be left, and ran to the Red head and hugged his around the waist slightly before walking away with him. Orochimaru drummed his fingers on the table.

"Interesting."

"Orochimaru, For once, Leave a poor boy alone. No one wants to know your fantasies." Came a slightly deep voice from the couch.

"Shut up Kisame." The snake Retorted. Kisame snorted and the snake walked away to 'plot'.

Sasori and Deidara walked back there room in silence Deidara fiddling with his Blonde hair, and Sasori thinking to himself. Unlocking the door Sasori gave Deidara some clay and got to work on a recent puppet that he had been working on before the mission.

* * *

--Time skip 2 hours 11:00 am--

* * *

Deidara had made many clay Animals with the clay Sasori gave him, But something wasn't right, they didn't seem like art to him. Now I know your thinking. _'How can a 7 Year old child think about Art?' Answer: Easy. Give him clay and the word Katsu._ Deidara ran over to the window with a small clay bird and tossed it. Once Sasori saw the running boy he looked up. 

"Katsu, un!" The small boy yelled happily. The clay bird exploded. Sasori made a face and walked over to the boy and wrapped a protective arm around his neck and waist.

"Interesting. Maybe you can become a member one day Deidara." Deidara turned in Sasori's arms and pressed his face into the mans stomach(3) Sasori looked at Deidara with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong..?"

"Art is a Bang, Sasori-danna, un!"

* * *

---End---

End of the chapter, Did you like it?

1) The story of the crane is a real story called. _'The White Crane'_ it's a Japanese folktale. I do not claim the story as my own.

2) Why toast? Because, Toast Is G.O.O.D.

3) Deidara's only 7 in this, he can't come up to man's chest, So I made it so he came up past Sasori's Waist. :P

Read and Review, I hope you like this Chapter, Ideas Are welcome! -HINT HINT!- I might have Deidara be 10 years old in the next Chapter. I MIGHT I'm still thinking of it though. That means Sasori Will Be 21.

Katsu Means: Activate.


	5. Is this really Love?

**Note: I do not own Naruto, I Really wish I did, Because... You don't want to know. Sasori Is this Fanfic Is 18, so on and so forth. I am sorry for any Spelling mistakes I make, I will go back Later and fix them. Also, Ideas are Also Welcome! I would LOVE to get Ideas! Cookies are Rewarded Too!**

**Note 2: Kakuzu, Zetsu appear. Orochimaru BASHING. (I love Making fun of him!)**

* * *

Sora Keyblader : I'll update as soon As I can!

Panda's Forever Yeah: The story.. Uhh.. I don't know, I just through it in there, It might have some meaning in the future.

marufu-chan: ACTIVATE! (BANG!) XD Glad you liked it!

Tweaked-up: Fine, I don't Want any Washington Apples! To Tweaked-up's Danna: Konnichiwa! I know it's a little Late, But GOOD LUCK!

Arts A Bang un: Deidara will always act like a small Child! XDD I have a 9 year old brother, And he's a Pain!

* * *

**Note 3: Tweaked-up PM'ed me about Deidara's eye, To tell you the truth, I totally forgot about it. Gomen! (Means Sorry) This chapter will revolve around Deidara getting his 'Mechanical' Eye and Some More Fluff! There's a lot of talking in this chapter.**

**Note 4: IMPORTANT: Sasori will start turning into a puppet at the age of 23. Just a heads up. (Deidara will be 13)**

* * *

Sasori smiled when the bird exploded outside the window. The child could enter the organization if he had a talent that the leader liked, and by the looks of it, He had a talent. He smiled and moved the child's hair from the left side of his face, he had forgotten all about his eye, and It wasn't like him to forget about something. He kneeled down and looked at Deidara.

"'Sori-Danna, un?"

"I know someone who can make you see in your left Eye again." Sasori almost cringed when the boy smiled.

"Deidara.. It might be painful-" He had started.

"'Sori-danna, I don't like not seeing in my eye, un." Sasori wrapped his arms around the small frame of the boy and held him close.

"We might as Well Get Kakuzu to look at it for the time being." Deidara's face lit up and Sasori couldn't help but give a small smile back. Sasori let go of Deidara and walked over to the door. Deidara followed obediently and they walked down a series of halls. They ended up in front of one that looked marked up from weapons.

"Kakuzu and Hidan share this room, So don't be disrespectful to either of them, Got it?" Deidara just nodded while Sasori knocked on the door.

"Come in.." Said a slightly deep voice. Sasori opened the door and walked in to see Kakuzu reading a book and Hidan praying on the floor. Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear.

"Don't talk to Hidan until I say.." He nodded and Followed his Danna who walked over to Kakuzu. Sasori picked Deidara up and set him on the bed. Sasori sat beside him and Kakuzu looked up.

"Long time No see.." He said in a rough voice.

"Was about to say the same to you." Sasori wasn't trying to be smart or rude, He and Kakuzu weren't the 'closest' people in the Akatsuki. They didn't harp at each other so that's why they didn't argue. They respected each other, that's more then they could say for Hidan and him.

"What do you Want Sasori?" Kakuzu asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"I was wondering if you could look at the kid's left eye for me." He looked at Deidara who glared at him with a blue eye.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not A 'kid', un!"

"How old are you?" Kakuzu Asked.

"7 and a half, un!"

"You're a kid. And come here." Kakuzu ordered. Deidara looked at Sasori who nodded, he hopped off the bed and walked over to Kakuzu. He stopped in front of him and blinked a big blue at. Kakuzu held up a hand and moved the hair in front of Deidara's eye. He looked at it and Sighed.

"I can fix it.." He said as he sighed again. Deidara smiled and looked at Sasori who just sat there.

"It won't be perfect.. It'll be Mechanical, I hope you know that Sasori." Kakuzu said turning his attention to Sasori.

"When can you do it?"

"Now."

"That early?"

"You don't want it to get infected do you? It'll be hell trying to deal with that, he's better off doing it now. " Kakuzu Stated, putting Deidara's hair back over the eye. Sasori nodded.

"It'll be an hour or so, I'll send Hidan after you." Sasori was about to protest about staying in the room when Hidan Piped up.

"Over my Dead Body do you think I'll play messenger boy."

"That can be arranged Hidan." Sasori commented.

"Shut up Sasori. At least I don't go after Little boys." Hidan gave a maniacal grin and sat beside him on the bed; His bed.

"I don't Hidan. That's Orochimaru, Remember him going after Itachi? He still is, isn't he?"

Hidan gave up and smiled, Kakuzu shooed Sasori out of the room, Hidan went also, but would come back to get a message from Kakuzu and then go find Sasori. Sasori walked beside Hidan for a few minutes.

"Now what am I supposed to do now?" Sasori pondered to himself, only Hidan was there to answer him.

"Your like a puppy who lost his bone Sasori."

"Screw you Hidan."

"Bring it."

Sasori looked up at the taller man and glared at him. Hidan only smiled and went a different way then the way Sasori was walking, Sasori managed to get into the kitchen with very little regret. He walked in and sat on the couch Next to a reading Zetsu.

"Sasori." One half Said.

"Zetsu." Said Sasori.

"What's wrong?" Asked the white, more human like half.

"Deidara.."

"That small Child?" The black side.

"Yes.."

"Why are you so upset though, did he run away? Does that mean we can Eat him?!" The white half asked excitedly.

"No! He didn't run away.. Kakuzu is fixing his eye. His father stabbed him."

"We see." Both halves said.

There talk went on for an hour and a half before Hidan walked in and tapped Sasori on the shoulder.

"Kakuzu said you can come in now."

"Hidan.. You make an excellent messenger boy."

"Bite me Zetsu." The white haired man exclaimed.

"Watch yourself Hidan, we might just take you up on that." Hidan backed away slightly and followed Sasori back to Kakuzu and his room.

---Hidans Room---

Kakuzu sat there with his book again and watch the young child sleep on Hidans bed. He grinned slightly at the argument they would have. There was a knock at the door and Hidan let Himself and Sasori in. Kakuzu smirked as he watched Sasori's eyes change from tiredness to worry.

"He's fine Sasori." The stitched like man Reassured him. Sasori sighed with relief and walked over to the sleeping boy.

"He'll be out for the night, He'll have headaches for a few days, but besides that, He'll be fine. With that eye he'll be good for long distant combat Sasori. But, I must warned you, He will be scared that he can see for a little while. So don't be to hard on him"

Sasori only nodded and picked up the small boy in his arms, holding him close to his chest and walked to the door.

"Thank you Kakuzu, I owe you one."

"I'll remember that."

Sasori grinned and walked out the door. He walked down the many hall ways until he got to his room. Opening the door he set Deidara down in his bed, the small boy whimpered at the loss of the warmth. Sasori smiled slightly and got ready for bed. He climbed in next to Deidara and held him close. The boy yawned and sighed against the Red haired man.

"Danna.." Deidara asked in a small voice.

"Yes..?"

"I love you." Sasori was in shock. Did he love the small child back? Or was he just feeling sorry for him for losing his mother? Which ever, he would show the little boy 'Love' for now. But when The little boy got older he would understand that He could not be loved back by the red head.

* * *

So Sad, Ne? It's not the end! Just to let you Know! Happy Turkey Day Everyone! I hope you had fun with your families! Heres another chapter for you! Oh, BTW if anyone has a Youtube, Deviantart account let me know? I would love to see your work. Anyway, Have a good weekend, I might get another chapter up, If Not, I'll aim for nexk Week.

Remember Kiddies: (XD) Next Saturday, (December 1st) Is Demonsil's 15th Birthday. (I'ma Loser.. :P) Besure to Review for me, lol. Ja ne!


	6. Seeing a New Light

**Note: I do not own Naruto, I Really wish I did, Because... You don't want to know. Sasori Is this Fanfic Is 18, so on and so forth. I am sorry for any Spelling mistakes I make, I will go back Later and fix them. Also, Ideas are Also Welcome! I would LOVE to get Ideas! Cookies are Rewarded Too!**

Deidara woke up that morning with his head hurting very badly. He didn't like it, it made him feel dizzy and wobbly. He laid in bed and put an arm over his eye, Begging for the pain to go away, Sasori wasn't in the room so he couldn't tell him about how the pain hurt so bad it made him want to cry. The door opened, but he didn't move he just laid there, feeling as helpless as a 7 year old boy can be. Sasori walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and frowned slightly.

"Deidara.. Are you Awake?" He asked in a cool and soothing voice.

"Hai, un….."

"You don't feel good do you?"

"No, un."

Sasori leaned down and kissed Deidara's forehead lightly, the blonde wrapped his arms around the red heads neck and hugged him tightly for a moment before letting go and allowing Sasori to hand him a glass of water. Sasori smiled when the blonde could barely drink the water, He was dizzy. He looked at the boy but didn't notice the blonde looking at him, a slight blush appeared over the blondes small face.

"Sasori Danna.. Stop staring at me, un." The blonde whined slightly. Sasori blinked and laughed ever so slightly. He rubbed the blondes hair and sighed. He got up and walked over to the door.

"Are you feeling well enough to walk around, or are you going to be to dizzy?" Deidara hopped out of bed, but not without difficulties, he wobbled slightly and held out his arms to balance him self. He grinned and walked forward slightly. After he felt that he wouldn't fall over he walked over to Sasori and took his hand. Sasori smiled and walked out the door closing it behind them and walking down the many hallways. Sasori was grateful that none of the other members we're in the hall ways at the moment. An apprentice or two would walk down the hall to find someone, on a rare occasion one would look at Sasori and Deidara and Nod a greeting. Sasori nodded back but the blonde boy pressed himself against the red heads side in an attempt to get away. Sasori pat the blondes head and whispered to him in a hushed voice. Deidara sighed and held his head slightly. Everything was going blurry.

Sasori looked down at the blonde and gave a concerned look.

"Are you okay Deidara?" Sasori asked. The blonde didn't here him. He didn't even look up. Sasori stopped and gently shook the blonde boys shoulders.

"Deidara.. Are you Okay?" He asked again. Deidara looked up and had a tear in his eye. He wiped it away and just nodded slightly. Sasori sighed and picked up the boy, his head hurt, he knew it, but he had to get food into him sometime this day.

They both walked into the kitchen and what do you know, the only person who was there was Orochimaru. Sasori glared at him and tried to ignore him as best as he could. Sasori sat Deidara down on a chair at a table and looked at him.

"Toast?" He asked, petting the golden hair the boy had. Deidara nodded and put his forehead on the table, closing his eyes. He let the cool table try to cool his aching head. He didn't here quite footsteps walk towards him. Another being sat down at the table and gave a playful grin.

"You still have Him Sasori?" The man said, slurring on the S's when he talked.

"Of course Orochimaru, Why wouldn't I still have him?" The snake looked up and eyed Sasori evilly.

"Oh, You never Know, He looks so easy to seduce."

"Get your mind and dreams away from the Boy, You know you can't have him and If you don't smarten up the Leader is going to kick you out. Or, are you just here to Get Itachi? I'm pretty sure Kisame has a better chance at that, Then you. Or Maybe it was Hidan, but we all know you can't have him, Kakuzu will tear you to shreds. Zetsu is always willing to bite someone Orochimaru, Go Find him!" Sasori shouted slightly. He set the toast down in front of Deidara and sat beside him, His red eyes holding in anger that should be released onto the Snake like man.

Orochimaru held up his hands in surrender.

"Easy, Easy Sasori. Don't want to start a fight now.."

"Then. Get. OUT!" Sasori yelled. Orochimaru took him up on that and walked out of the room. He glanced back and saw the look the red head was giving the blonde boy. Concern and worry we're glued into Sasori's red eyes, Along with something much greater. Something much more greater.

---

Deidara finished his toast with a smile on his face, He turned to Sasori and looked at him with a single blue eye. He blinked and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Sasori-Danna?" He asked in a sweet voice, filled with the innocence that his age brought. Sasori pet the blondes head and gave him a grin. Deidara looked at him with confusion.

"Danna..?" He asked with concern. Sasori quickly 'changed' the 'Subject'.

"Does your head still hurt Deidara?"

"Not really, un."

"Good, Then we're going outside."

Deidara gave another confused look and yawned slightly. Sasori stiffened a slight laugh and rubbed his head again. Deidara jumped down from his chair and ran to Sasori, practically begging to be picked up. Which, Sasori did. He held the boy tightly in his arms and sighed as he rubbed the golden hair. He was being protective and there was nothing he could do, he couldn't love the boy, No. Something like that was wrong, Something like that was.. Forbidden. He wouldn't allow himself to love the boy, only care about him and keep him safe.

He walked around the base for a while before walking outside, the blonde boy had fallen asleep and grumbled when he was woken up. Sasori set him on the ground and rubbed the sleep away from his eye. He snorted a laugh when the boy swatted his hand away from his left eye.

"Deidara.. You have to learn how to use it." Sasori told him, Sounding just like a father.

"I know, un." Deidara reply, Whining slightly like the 7 year old boy that he was.

"Then, I want you to tell me how many lily pads are on that pond."

Sasori picked up the child and pointed to a pond near by the base. Deidara turned his head and glared at the Red head.

"Meany.." He mumbled, but alas, he closed his right eye and tried to focus. His vision cleared in the mechanical eye and he could see things in a new way, Much like a slide show. He focused on the pond and looked over it, he opened his right eye and huffed out a frustrated sigh.

"What?" Sasori asked, setting the boy down and looking at him. Deidara held up 6 fingers and glared at Sasori.

"Six?" Sasori asked. Wondering if the kid could count, much less read and write a couple of things.

"Hai, un."

"I see." Sasori held onto the child as Deidara fell forward slightly. Sasori picked him up and Held him to his chest. Eyeing the boy with concered eyes and sighing, he made the boy use his eye to soon, he was sure to have a headache when he woke up. Sasori turned and walked back to the base, the child would get use to his new eye, he would get use to the people in the base and soon become an annoying teenager and adult. But there we're many year until that happened.. Or so Sasori thought, the boy was growing more and more each boy, he would easily become taller then the red head, but that was a long ways off. He walked into the base and set out to find his room to put the boy to bed.

---

Orochimaru had been watching the whole time, examining the looks Sasori gave the blonde boy, he grinned to himself when he proved to himself that he was right. The look Sasori gave the boy was-- Love. Even if the Red head wouldn't confess it, he would, soon enough.

**---**

**Gomen, Gomen, Gomen! I'm sorry I haven't updated in what.. A week and a half? I've been busy, Yep, My birthday went well, It was kind of awkward but that's okay. I'm going to tell you about my cake okay? I printed out a picture of a chibi Deidara right, See how much I love him? And colored it, My mother put it on my cake! It was great, I ran into the room and called a part of the cake. 'I so call his face!' And then I turned to my best friend and smiled at her. 'Owned! I get to eat his face off!' I hope everyone had a good weekend. **

**Next chapter Deidara will be 10 or 12 years old.. I still haven't thought about it yet. Ja ne! -Demonsil**


	7. Unwanted Touch

Tweaked-uniquness - More chars will be coming in Soon, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu and Kisame and even Orochimaru are in this Chapter. And I did go with your Idea of Sasori going on A mission, This chapter will be 'revolved' Around it somewhat.

marufu-chan - I did Enjoy my Cake! Thank you, But the only problem with my cake was the Picture, I don't think it was 'Sugar' (It was more 'Papery then Sugar) So I ate some and Almost gagged!

When love and death embrace - Aww, Thank you! I'm glad you like the story!

Squiggley - I'm just going to call you That Nightmares:3 I'll keep up the good Work!

Sora Keyblader - Why thank you! That's very sweet of you to say that! Hopefully I'll get into 'creative writing' next year in school.

Kikyo Uchiha - Thank you! I'll update when ever I can!

Razzberryfigs - Maybe I will have Tobi come in as the same age as Deidara. O.o Poor Zetsu…

* * *

**NOTE 1: I am SOO sorry That I haven't updated! I've been writing down Ideas everywhere I go with a Notebook Just for this story. I will try to Update sooner, and I'll make this chapter longer as an Christmas Present for all of you!**

**NOTE 2: Deidara in this chapter is two years older, he's at the age of 9. Sasori, Two years older.. Duh. He's at the age of 20. Itachi is at the age of 18. Kisame is at the age of 22. Hidan is at the age of 24. Kakuzu is at the age of 29. Tobi is at the age of 14. Zetsu is at the age of 30. And Orochimaru is at the dreaded age of 37. These ages are not Final, This is just so you know. **

**NOTE 3: I do not own Naruto, I Really wish I did, Because... You don't want to know. I am sorry for any Spelling mistakes I make, I will go back Later and fix them. Also, Ideas are Also Welcome! I would LOVE to get Ideas! Cookies are Rewarded Too! **

**Warning: Slight 'groping' on Hidans part. His mouth, and smacking! (Only 1 Smack I think..)**

**NOTE 4: Bold Zetsu's 'dark' Half. **_Italic Zetsu's 'Light' Half._

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

9 year old Deidara work up with a start. He had been dreaming again and it began to worry him, He had told his Danna but all he said was that he was worrying about him to much and that they would go away soon. Deidara looked down at his hands and sighed. It wasn't like him to dream, and he had been dreaming for the past week and a half. The leader had given him his own room, he couldn't share with Sasori anymore, for the fact that Sasori was partnered with the snake like man in the organization.

There was a knock on the door and the blonde boy jumped slightly. He climbed out of bed and rubbed his blue eye free of sleep, and opened the door.

"Deidara." Came the cold familiar voice of his danna carried with him.

"Danna?" The blonde asked, slightly worried.

"I'm going on a mission, So behave for everyone okay? I'll be back in a few days, I'll take you to Itachi and Kisame for now. So come along.."

Deidara nodded, he ran back into his room and changed quickly. Sasori waited and rubbed the boys golden hair when he walked back to the red head. Deidara looked up at Sasori and tugged his cloak sleeve gently. Sasori looked down and gave the blonde a questioning look.

"What is it Deidara?"

"Why do I have to get 'babysat', un?" Sasori stiffened a slight laugh and grinned.

"Your only 9."

"So, un?!"

"Too young."

"But Daannnaaa!" The blonde said, followed by a very child like pout. Sasori laughed at the blondes pouting face and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

Sasori knocked on a door and waited for Kisame or Itachi to open it, It was Itachi. Obviously.

"Watch the brat for Me Itachi?"

"No."

"Please Itachi? I'm not about to leave him with Hidan and Kakuzu. I'm only going to be gone for three days, You can handle it. Or has the 'great' Uchiha Heir not been taught to handle small children." Sasori knew this would tick the Uchiha boy off, but as long as he watched Deidara, he could care less.

The Uchiha Heir gave into Akasuna No Sasori's slight plea. He rubbed the boys golden hair, It's Shine almost matching his own. His onyx eyes looking into a bright blue one as Deidara looked up at him. Deidara turned around and Grasped onto Sasori's cloak.

"Come back soon, 'kay, un?"

"I will."

Sasori knelt down next to the blonde and grasped his shoulders, he saw Hurt AND love the blonde held in his single, blue, beautiful eye. The reed head kissed the blondes forehead lovingly. Deidara giggled slightly and watched as Sasori stood up, nodded to Itachi and walked away swiftly. Sasori was soon followed by the snake like man. Deidara pouted slightly before turning back to the quiet heir.

"'Tachi, un.."

"Hn..?" Replied the heir, he told his partner he was going out and that he was bringing Deidara with him. Itachi walked down the hallways, and Deidara followed him silently.

"Deidara."

"H-hai, un?"

"You've been here for about two years now, how do you like it?"

"I know everyone, un. I know where everything is. Hidan scares me, un."

The Uchiha heir smiled slightly. Sasori trusted him to make sure the boy was okay for the days he would be gone. Everyone had grown use to having the child around. Weather or not they liked it. They all protected the small boy. Sir leader wouldn't be the happiest person in the world if something happened to the boy. Both 'boys' walked down the hall and into the living room, Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting on the couch. Itachi walked over and sat down in a chair, while Deidara sat in another. Deidara looked around and sighed, Itachi looked at him with Onyx eyes.

"Deidara, How did Sasori find you?"

Hidan looked up and stared at Itachi and then the blonde boy.

"I think I was running away from home, un."

"And why did you run away?" Hidan asked, Itachi gave him a look, and he turned his head slightly.

"Daddy was hitting mommy and me. I didn't like living there.. He killed mommy, and hurt my eye-"

"Deidara, no more." came the swift voice of Itachi. Deidara looked at him with a confused look. Kisame walked in at that point, and nodded at Itachi. The Uchiha heir got up and walked over to his partner. Kisame placed a gentle hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay. Go lay down." Commanded the blue man softly. Itachi nodded his head and walked away quickly. Deidara sighed and looked up at Kisame. Kisame also sighed and walked over to the boy.

"What did I say wrong, un?"

"Nothing. Itachi just has a rough past."

Deidara nodded and looked up and almost cried. Kisame looked at him with almost caring eyes. Kisame looked at the big blue eye of Deidara.

"What's wrong Deidara?

"I miss danna, un.."

Hidan looked up and motioned for the boy to walk over to him. Being an 'Obedient' boy, Deidara did as he was told. Hidan looked over the boy with purple eyes, causing a pink tint to appear on the blonde boys face. He laughed when the boy stiffened when he placed a hand on the boys shoulder. Hidan let his hand roam and it gripped the front of the boys shirt. He pulled the boy closer.

"H-Hidan-san!?" Mumbled the poor boy, he was confused and didn't know what to do. He tried to pull away but was held tight in the grip. Kakuzu has since left the room and Kisame left to check on Itachi.

"It would be so Easy to have my way with you Deidara without your 'danna' Here." Hidan said with a smirk. He looked at the boy again and was about to pull him closer when something hit him.

"What the Hell?!" He yelled. He looked around, letting go of the blonde and forgetting all about him. Deidara was scared and trembled slightly. A boy with unruly black hair and an orange mask walked over to Hidan.

"Hidan-senpei."

"What do you want Tobi?!"

"Sasori-senpei wouldn't be to happy with you if you hurt Deidara-chan."

"I don't give a-"

"_Language Hidan."_

"Go the hell away Zetsu."

"**We would, But that would be no fun."**

"And what would you care about fun anyway? And why are you here? I thought you we're on a 'mission'."

"_We we're, But seeing as Tobi is such a good boy, we got back earlier then expected."_

"**Do you have a problem with that, Hidan?"**

"Tch.. No. Anyway, I'm off to find Kakuzu."

Hidan left the room, Zetsu followed him for the most part, His room was next to Hidans and Kakuzu's. Lucky Him. Tobi walked over to Deidara and looked at him through his mask, the same onyx eye as Itachi.

"Deidara-chan. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, un."

"No your not. Hidan didn't do anything else, did he?"

"No, un."

"Your scared aren't you?"

"H-Hai.."

"I guess I'll watch you until Sasori comes back."

"Really, un?"

"Sure! Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

Over the course of the three days Tobi hung out With Deidara to keep him company. Even though Itachi was supposed to watch the brat, He would come and check up on them like a good baby sitter. Deidara was moping around the lair about the whole time, his feeling hurt with what Hidan tried to do to him, he, being only 9 years old, didn't even know what Hidan was trying to do. He didn't want to ask Tobi or Itachi about it, And Zetsu wouldn't tell him, Kisame would only laugh, and Kakuzu would only ignore him.

Tobi walked into Deidara's bed room and looked at the sleeping form, Sasori was supposed to be home today, he was surprised the blonde wasn't bouncing off the walls, or at least awake. The blonde boy tossed and turned and gave a small whimper. Tobi sighed.

"Another dream.." He whispered. He felt the boys forehead and wasn't surprised when it was burning. The boy didn't have much of an appetite, he was still dreaming, and he was scared for life and all he wanted was to hug Sasori. Tobi smiled when the boy's dream ended and he slept for a while more.

Tobi walked out of the blondes room and walked down some of the may hallways. He managed to walk to the front of the lair, he then bumped into someone. He landed on the ground and looked up to see Sasori and Orochimaru standing there.

"Watch it Tobi." Growled the Red head. Orochimaru only stared at him. Tobi stood up and brushed himself off, His brace like clothes fitted his form perfectly as he moved to the side and walked along side with the two older missing-nin.

"When you have the chance Sasori-senpei. Go see Deidara."

"I will. Just not right now."

"You better soon, it would be better If you did it before he wakes up."

Sasori nodded to the orange masked boy as he walked away. Tobi nodded back to Sasori and then to Orochimaru. He took a turn when there was a part in the rode.

"Deidara was 'almost' 'raped' by Hidan Sasori-senpei. See ya later!"

Sasori stopped walking and looked at the boy jog down the other hall way. Orochimaru placed a hand on the junction between Sasori's neck and shoulder. The red head shivered and smacked the hand away. Both missing-nin's walked down the hallway walked ended up in front of 'Sir leaders' door. Sasori knocked and they we're both invited in.

"How was the mission, boys?"

"Sssuccesssful." The snake like man hissed out. 'Pein' gave a grin and nodded.

"I'm glad to here that. Sasori What's wrong?" Fake concern filled his voice, he was smirking in the darkness, but could not be seen.

"Nothing Sir leader. Just tired." Pein nodded and waved them out of the room.

"Then get some sleep."

"Hai."

Sasori walked out of the room swiftly, his cloak flowing behind him. Orochimaru had dared to stop him and was thrown against the wall. Sasori knocked on Deidara's door, and when no one opened it he walked on in. He found Deidara sleeping somewhat peacefully on his bed, sweat beaded his small forehead though. Sasori placed his hand on the blondes forehead and sighed. Yep, he had a fever. Deidaras eye opened and he glanced around.

"Danna..?"

"Yeah.. It's me."

Deidara sat up and hugged Sasori around the waist. The blonde coughed slightly and pulled back, rubbing his eye with a hand and then laying back down. Sasori played with the blonde hair before he stood up. He looked down when he felt a slight pull on his sleeve.

"Don't go, un?"

Sasori smiled gently and laid down beside the blonde boy. Deidara gave another un-violent cough. He cuddled up to Sasori and tried to fall asleep again.

"Deidara.. What did Hidan do.."

"Nothing really, un. Just scared me."

"I see.."

"Hey Danna..?"

"Hmm..?"

"How did your mission go, un?"

"Just fine, now go to sleep."

Deidara did as he was told, and fell asleep within a few short minutes. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close. Maybe now he would get a good nights sleep, without having to worry about someone he loves.

Before Sasori's eyes closed, he reminded him self that he would have to kill Hidan when he woke up. Alas, the great thing about Hidan is that, He can't die! Somewhere in the lair Hidan sneezed. He looked around.

"Aww.. Crap."

* * *

Is this any longer then the other chapters? At least I tried to make it seem longer! Story isn't over yet! We've got a ways to go before I think about how to end this. I hope everyone enjoys there x-mas Vacation (if you have one) I'm hoping to get a laptop, (I wont though..) But I can dream. Ja ne! Until the Next Chapter!


End file.
